Loved Me Once
by YoinkMyHibana
Summary: Caveira may be forming a particular interest in her colleague, Ash. (This story is in no way related to my Echo story. No one has died in this one...yet)
1. Arousing Ambition

After a long and tiring day on the job, Team Rainbow finally got the chance to rest in their beds at the base, where no conflict had been stirred before. A particular operator, Ash, has been very tired the past few days from all the missions she's been selected to undertake in nonstop. Day and night was she out making runs with the other operators, just hoping that one day this terrorism act would end so she can rest. After her latest mission ended, her and her team disbanded at the front entrance, all heading to each others rooms, just anticipating the good rest they've been thinking about on the way back. Ash walked back to her room with sleep conquering her mind and fatigue in her arms and legs from all the running, gunning, and vaulting she's been doing.

Ash finally entered her room and sat her R4-C rifle down by the door, next to her ruby skinned G36C. She squatted down and untied her red boots and tossed them to the side, hopping straight into bed, disregarding her armor vest, hat and glasses. Ash rolled over and looked at her alarm clock,seeing that it was 11:54pm. She rolled back to her original position, turning off the light beside her, and slammed her eyes close. About five minutes have passed before Ash was awoken from bed. "Not another mission, please..." she thought to herself as she stood back up, turning on the light in the process.

She opened the door and was greeted by her friend, Valkyrie. The op was still wearing her outfit, from her head cloth that covered her blond hair, to her desert camo pants and boots, deagle still attached to her thigh. "Meghan, whatever it is can it wait until morning?" Ash groaned, hoping she would say yes. "Actually," she started, "me and some of the girls are going out tomorrow since we have the rest of the week off and wondered if you were interested in coming with." Silence filled the area before the red headed FBI op responded, "No I'm fine." before closing the door and jumping back in bed.

 _ ***The Next Day***_

As the other ops awoke and began their morning in the cafeteria for the coffee and breakfast or in the rec room surrounding the coffee pot, Ash remained at peace in the comfort of her bed. Hours passed before she finally awoke and checked the time; It was 2:31pm. She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, wiping her eyes and removing her combat vest. She stepped from her bed and walked to the door, sleep still in her eyes. She opened the door and entered the halls, the smell of lunch was drawing her to the cafeteria.

As she entered the cafe, Ash saw her friends IQ, Hibana, Thermite, and Ela, all sitting in a booth table by the entrance. "Well look who finally decided to wake up." Hibana laughed, sipping her water. "Yea, you didn't rush in here like you did the last few missions you were in." Thermite added, scooting over to allow Ash to sit. The red headed op sat at the edge of the booth and placed her head down on the table, dropping her hat on the floor. "Man," Ela started, "You seem exhausted. Maybe you should take a break." Ash just gave a tiring groan and slowly rose from the table, "I really wish I could. But it IS my job and I can't really decline anything from Rainbow." IQ chimed in, "Maybe you should go out and do something on your free time. We can go to the spa, go to the movies, go shopping, ya know, fun stuff." Ash yawned, "I think I'll stay here and rest."

Ash returned back to her room and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling out her phone from her pocket. She began scrolling through her Siegebook feed when she heard a loud thud outside her room. She quickly hopped off the bed and ran to the door to see what was going on. Upon opening up, she saw that Fuze had tackled Pulse onto the floor. "What the actually fuck are you two doing?" Ash asked, relieving a disappointing sigh. "Ah, Eliza," Fuze grumbled, trying to restrain Pulse, "maybe you can help a Russian by kicking some sense into you partners head here while I have him down." Pulse underneath Fuze, can be heard struggling on the floor, trying to escape the heavy operator, "Hey c'mon man it was a joke. Besides, if you kill me, you won't know where your vodka's at." Ash backed away and closed her door.

 _ ***Hours Later***_

Caveira came walking down the hall, after a long mission she was on, and knocked on Ash's door. Eliza opened the door and saw the face painted BOPE op standing in front of her. "Ah Taina, I see you're back from your mission." Ash stated, walking back from the door. "Yea," Cavi replied, walking in and closing the door, "I got some blood all over my knife; Alot more than I normally do actually." Ash chuckled, "Heh, I remember you always getting so excited to interrogate someone as you knocked them out." The two girls laughed it out for a minute before returning to the conversation. "Oh man Cohen," Cav chuckled, "you still remember that?" "How can I not? It was your first week in Rainbow." Ash replied as she walked into the kitchen portion of her room.

Taina looked down towards the lower part of Ash's waist as she walked away from her. The FBI op's ass was the eye grabber to Cavi's attention and sweat began beating on her face. Ash broke the silence by sparking up the next conversation. "So how'd the mission go?" Eliza asked, bending over in the fridge. Cav was quiet for a minute, taking in the sight Ash was revealing to her. "Taina?" Ash snapped her out of her frozen state, "Are you ok? Your sweating alot. Are you sick?" Cav wiped her sweat off, "Oh no, I'm ok." she replied, walking to the door. As she opened the door, she looked back to Ash, "I like your small ass." she stated and walked out.


	2. Interrigator of the Dark

_***Minutes Later***_

Cavi walked out of her co-workers room with the feeling of arousement coursing through her skin. She headed back to her room with sweat slowly melting her face paint and filling her gloves. After she entered her room, she sat her shotgun down by her door and squatted down to remove her boots. She dropped off her black work top and and utility pants in the bathroom, leaving only her black tank top and boxers. She slipped on a pair of green gym shorts with black and white trim on the sides. After finally getting changing from her uniform, Caveira walked over to her table by the bed and put her phone on the charge. Her peace was broken with a knock on her door. Without hesitation, Cav grabbed her silenced pistol and swung open the door. It was Frost.

Frost quickly put her hands up and ducked to shield her head, "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, IT'S ME!! FUCK!" Frost cried out, hoping she wouldn't shoot. Cavi lowered her gun and gestured her friend to enter. "What the fuck do you want, Tina?" Frost gave Cav a terrifying stare, "For you to stop bringing your pistol to the door everytime someone knocks." she replied. "Look," Caveira started, "you know it's hard to not do that, especially when those fuckers Elias and Jordan come knocking. Remember the water they threw at me to wash my paint off?" Frost nodded, "You should probably wash it off and re-paint it again." Cavi ran to the bathroom and began redoing her paint. "I forgot to ask." Cav started, "What're you doing here?"

Frost walked over to the bathroom door removing her white snow jacket, "I came to see what was up earlier by Eliza's room. You were all sweaty and red when you walked out." Taina paused her face painting, "Uhh... how did you know I was coming from her room?" Tina chuckled, "Hehe, well the rec room is by her room. It's literally viewable from the doorway." Cav let out a big sigh and continued painting her face, "Ok, I'll tell you, but it stays between us and only us." Frost gave her an angreeing nod, "Alright, so what is it?" Cav came out of the bathroom, her face paint was still a bit wet, "I got aroused from looking at her ass." Frost tried to hold in her laughter, but it was obviously being shown. Cavi ripped a switch blade from her hip and shoved Frost against the wall, "You EVER tell anyone about this, I'll gut you like a pinãta, chica." Frost lost her sense of laugh quickly after this event, "Ok, ok, I promise I won't speak about it!" she replied as she slowly felt her breath evading her esophagus. Caveira retracted her arm from Tina's throat and threw her knife at a picture of a White Mask on the wall. "Alright, well I guess I'll be heading out now." Frost called out, heading to the door.

 _ ***8:23pm***_

Caveira walked to the rec room and saw her friends Frost, Twitch, Jackal, and Mira all gathered on the couches by the TV. Mira saw Cav enter, "Oh Taina! Join us, please." she said, scooting over on the couch. The Brazilian op hopped over the back of the couch and took a seat. Jackal passed her a cool and refreshing bottle of beer, "Thanks Ryad." she grunted leaning off the sofa to aquire, "So whats new guys?" she added settling back into her spot. "Oh, nothing really. We were talking about Tinas bruised throat just now." Twitch responded, taking a sip of her beverage. "Yea," Frost started, "Taina you gotta really work out your anger issues girl." Cav rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh c'mon that doesn't look that bad, but fine I apologize for savagely bruising your throat."

After some time, having good conversations and laughs from between the five operators, Cavi's mind was well off of the FBI ops ass; at least it was. As the group fell to silence, listening to the commercials on the television, Taina saw something moving from the corner of her peripheral view. It was Ash. Cav twisted her head and every arousing feeling she could feel hit her inside as she stared at the red haired op walking by. She had just gotten out of the shower and wore black and white running shorts that cut off to the upper parts of her thighs and a tight black t-shirt. Jackal dropped his jaw, then his beer, then the beer in his mouth. As Eliza left the field of view, Cavi cocked her head back to her friends, mainly Frost who was trying her hardest from laughing. Taina gave her a deadly blank stare and began tapping her hip, indicating she had her knife on standby.

"Oh, Ryad." Mira started, "Are you ok? You look like you were sunburned just now, but at night though." "Y-Yea, all good Elena, all good." Jackal replied, pulling himself back together. Mira looked back to the direction Ash walked to and sighed, "I don't know what you two see in her. If anything, that Ela chick should be a person of interest, to me at least. Matter of fact where is she?" Mira stood up and started grabbing her stuff. "Probably in the cafeteria eating." Twitch replied while following her friends actions, "I think I'm gonna go find Julian." Frost, Jackal and Cav remained stationary on the couches by the TV as their friends bidded them farewell.

Ash made her way back toward her room. She stopped and approached the gang by the TV, "Hey Taina, you busy?" she asked, perching one leg up on the arm of the couch. Cav looked nervous and confident at the same time. She didn't know what was happening inside her but she had to answer quickly, "No, what's up?" "C'mere for a minute." Ash beckoned her to follow. As Taina walked away, she heard frost break a small laugh out. It wasn't long before Cavi used her knife as a dart and impaled the wall next to Tina's head. Ash and Cav made it to their destination; Elizas room. "Alright, so what's up?" Cavi asked, entering and closing the door. Ash quickly walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Taina stood far enough from Ash but close enough to recapture the first time the 'event' happened. Ash bent forward into her fridge and started moving stuff around, Cav taking in every moment of the glorious booty she's being bestowed upon. Ash finally appeared from the fridge with a two bottles in her hand, "You wanna get fucked up tonight?"


	3. Love Has No Value

_***An Hour Later***_

The girls were having a good time sitting on the floor by Ash's bed, sipping away on the bottles of vodka. "Where'd you get this stuff Eliza?" Cavi asked, taking a small sip from her plastic red cup. Ash laughed herself silly for moment before replying, "I think from Shuhrat." She had downed half the bottle and was showing drunk signs, where as Taina was barely drinking and was pretty sobered up. "So why ask me to drink of all people?" Cavi asked, setting her drink to the side.

Ash wrapped her arm around her colleagues shoulder and reeled her in close, "I am going to be very honest with you. I think I like you." she responded, letting out a heavy belch and taking another swig of her drink. Cav's face lit up like a fire, with surprise and embarrassment, "Y-You like me?" she stuttered. Before the Brazilian could gather what was said, Ash pressed her lips against hers, leaving Taina with arousement, anxiety, and fright dancing around her mind.

It had been approximately two minutes into the suprise kiss before Cavi settled down to enjoy the moment. Ash took control of the mouth to mouth action, getting a firm taste of her partners mouth. Soon after, Taina started tasting the alcohol flowing from Eliza's breath and pulled away. "Wait," Cav started, "Your drunk. I can't do this." Ash belched and made her way back up onto her feet, "Wait, why not?" she added. Taina headed to the front door and began walking out, "I...I don't know." she replied and walked out.

A confused Cav ran walked back to the rec room where Frost still resided, talking to Valkyrie. Taina approached the couch her friend was at, "Meghan go away." Valk was confused, "Why? I was here first." Cavi quickly grew irritated, "Leave before I give you two extra black eyes." she growled. Meghan stood up, "Ok ok. Damn." she muttered as she stood and walked away. Frost looked at Taina with confusion, "What's wrong? Did you and Ms. Cohen have fun?" Tina questioned. "We kissed." Taina answered, feelings of confusion and sadness filling her head. Frost moved closer to her friend and tried to comfort her, "Why feel so bad about it? Isn't that what you were hoping for?" "Yea it is," Cav started, "but she was drunk and I'm pretty sure anything she said was gonna be true the next morning."

 _ ***The Next Morning***_

Thermite, IQ, Ela, and Hibana all waited for their friendly FBI op, Ash, in the cafeteria. To their surprise, there she was, stumbling in with her hand on her head, still wearing her clothes from last night. She sat down with her friends and placed her head down on the table, sounding off with grunts and moans of pain. The group paused and watched her shamble on the table, not saying a word. "You little hungover bitch." a voice yelled from behind the group. It was none other than Kapkan. He came walking to Ash's table, anger in his eyes. Luckily, no attention was drawn to them as he approached.

"What do you want Maxim, I can't really do this right now." Ash groaned. "You think you can just DRINK Russian vodka and not feel horrible the next day?" Thermite walked over to the side with the Russian, "Hey man c'mon, she ain't feeling it right now." he asserted as he got closer to Kapkan. "Oh, I know. I had the same shit last night and my head is blasting right now. The onky difference is that I know how to handle this shit." Thermite looked puzzled, "How'd you know she was hungover?" he asked, looking back to his partner. "A Russian know's the smell of his own vodka." Kapkan laughed and walked away.

Thermite sat back down and continued drinking his coffee. "So did your plan work?" Ela asked, taking a bite into her pancake. Ash rose up from her agony and looked at her friends, "No. She thought I was drunk when we uhhh..." she paused. "What? What did you two do?" IQ questioned. "We kissed." Ela dropped her fork, IQ put her coffee down, while Thermite and Hibana choked on theirs. "No fucking way." Thermite replied, clearing his throat of coffee.

Shortly after, Caveira, Jackal, Twitch, Mira, and Frost made their way to the café and sat at the table nearby Ash's group. Ela's face dropped to nervousness when Mira looked at her. "What's wrong Ela?" Hibana asked, getting the remaining coffee from her throat. "Oh, uhhh, nothing." Ela replied, steadily sipping her coffee. She looked back the other tables and saw that Mira was approaching her, all her gear was on since she had a mission soon. She leaned into Ela's hear, "Round two...now." she whispered and walked away. Ela stood from the table and dumped her stuff in the bin across the room and came back. "Sorry guys, gotta go." Ela sighed and walked out. Thermite stood next and turned to Cavs table, "Yo Ryad! C'mere for a sec." he yelled and walked away from the table.

"So...you two...kissed." Hibana stated, breaking the silence. "I guess she wasn't expecting it to happen." IQ added, sipping her warm coffee. "Ok yea, the plan didn't work. She thought I was drunk and I guess she bought it." Ash exclaimed. "Just go talk to her and see what happens." Hibana replied, standing from the table. Ash sighed and stood up, brushing her shorts and shirt off. Cavi looked up from her phone and saw Eliza approaching her with nervouseness swelling her face. "Eliza, hey." Taina called out to her, "You ok? Your face is red." Ash grabbed her hand and the two went outside to the breezeway next to the café. Cavi looked worried and confused, "What's wrong?" she asked. Eliza took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "Listen, I think I like you."


	4. Two Ops One Room

Caveira's face lit up like a bonfire. She was at a loss for words and didn't even begin to try and comprehend what she was hearing. "What are you saying?" she asked. Ash let out a small sigh, "I wasn't really drunk last night. It was all fake to get you to know how I felt." Cav's face flushed with shock and felt her soul leave her own body for a second. "I mean...I wouldn't have guessed it from you to fake being drunk." Taina laughed. "Hehe, yea I guess. I did get some of Maxim's special vodka and actually got a little tipped off after you left and woke with a hangover." Ash replied. "Well, I guess today you ma'am have won me over today." Cavi replied, wrapping her arms around her colleague. The two leaned in and shared a long awaited passionate kiss.

 ** _*Meanwhile*_**

Thermite and Jackal were hanging at another table with Jäger and Glaz. "Ok, ok, ok so, I got $20 that Eliza makes the first move." Jäger laughed. All the guys got into a loud discussion about who's going to make the first move. "Taina has this shit for sure." Glaz shouted. "Guys, guys, guys." Thermite interrupted, "We still gotta remember about how dangerous this could relationship could be. Those two have very aggressive attitudes, so anything is possible and things could get physically violent."

Ela and Mira returned back to the rest of groups with Ela looking pleased yet tired. "You guys that bet on that bitch, Eliza, lost." Mira pointed out to the outside couple as she approached the boys. "Damn, where have you guys been?" Ela's eyes widened, "Uh, nothing, just walking." Ela muttered in embarrassement. "Yea," Mira added, "We were a bit busy. But I will see YOU later." she poked Ela's nose and headed out for her mission. "Can we put a drone in their rooms and see what they do?" Jäger whispered into Thermites ear.

Ash and Cav returned back inside the café, which to their surprise, the guys were standing at their tables looking at them with sly smirks. "What the fuck are you asses looking at?" Cav growled, taking a step forward. Ash grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back. "Are you two a thing or not?" Glaz bursted out. The two girls looked at each other and back to their friends, "Yea." Ash replied, giving a calm grin to her new girlfriend.

 ** _*Days Later*_**

The new couple were sitting in the rec room, watching tv when Capitão entered with his gear ready for his mission. The couples attention turned to the combat-ready operator, LMG and paperwork in his hands, "Alright you clit lickers, let's go." The girls looked turned to each other and looked confused, "What do you mean?" Caveira asked, raising from her seat. "You two...have...a mission." Cap said, slowly backing. Eliza stood up and grabbed Taina around her waist from behind, "Let's just get it over with." Ash whispered into her partners ear, then walked off to her room.

 ** _*Near The Missions End*_**

Team Rainbow were finishing up their clean sweep of terrorists, which were holed up in a hostages house. Luckily the team caught a few White Mask guys that weren't dead, and were trying to escape. Capitão, Blitz, Hibana, Buck, and Ash all grabbed as many stragglers as they could, and brought them to the bathroom next to the master bedroom. For the terrorists, awaited a chair in the shower, alongside a crazy Brazilian interrorgator.

Buck, and Hibana lined all three guys up against the wall by the toilet and Ash grabbed one of their shoulders and put him in the chair. "You know something?" Caveira started at the terrorist, "I didn't feel like working today. In fact, I wasn't even ready to come to work for at least a week. So how about you tell me where you and your friends hidey-hole is and save us some time here, eh?" The White Masked man shook his hood and mask off and gave an irritated facial expression, "Fuck you, bitch." he responded. Cavi laughed at the man struggling to escape. "You had only one job." she whispered to him. She pulled her combat knife from her belt and injected it into the side of the mans neck and dumped his body into the shower floor behind the chair.

Bitz and Buck rushed the next terrorist to the chair. "HEY LET ME GO ASSHOLES! I'M NOT TALKING TO ANY OF YOU!" he yelled, trying to resist the two ops. Taina walked up to the scuffle between the fellas, and pulled her knife from her belt again. As she grabbed the mans shoulder, Buck and Blitz released retracted their arms from him. Without even a slight hesitation, Taina rammed her knife deep into the mans stomach. She quickly ripped it out from his gullet, blood dripping from her blade. She shanked in the stomach a couple more times and tossed him into the shower. "Fuck, he was getting annoying." she blurted out as she approached the final terrorist.

The last guy was silently whimpering behind his mask and cloak, hoping he wouldn't die. He felt movement on his head and gusts of air blowing in his face. He opened his eyes and was frightened at the sight of Caveira herself, was there breathing into his face. "All right big guy, stop your bitching." she said, pulling away from his face. "You'll live as long as you tell me where your hideout is." she added. The man began to shake, "I-I don't know exactly. I'm one of the new recruits." he cried out. Cavi walked back to the guy, placing one hand on the back of his head and one on his jaw, "Uh-huh yea, I'm sure you are." she said, giving a forceful twist on the guys neck.

Cav was tired from the work she had been doing on her mission and was ready to head home. As she walked from the bathroom to the master bedroom, she happened to catch a glimpse of her girl, Ash, bent over helping Hibana move the bodies from the floor to body bags. After some of the bodies were transfered to the trucks, Ash went to look for her girlfriend. As she walked up the stairs, she saw the Cavi's M12 was leaning against the bookcase beside the kids room. "Eliza, come here." a voice whispered. It was Taina. She was crouched in the room that was under construction across from the kids room. "What the hell are you doing?" Ash whispered. Cav's face lit slightly red with embarrassement, "I got that 'feeling' again." she replied quietly. Ash gave a small grin and walked to the railing upstairs from the living room and called out to Capitão and Blitz, "Hey guys, y'all go ahead and take the hostages to safety. Me and Taina's gonna finish getting the bodies." The guys both nodded and bolted out the door with relief.

Ash watched the small window from the construction room window. "Alright, their all gone." she addressed. As she turned around from the window, Cavi pushed her into the wall and the two closed the gap with their mouths. Both girls began exploring each others mouths, putting each others tongues into different parts of each others mouth. Cavi slowly moved her hand down Ash's thigh and began undoing her belt. Both operators quickly pulled from each others mouths as Taina quickly squatted to drop her partners pants and underwear. She then placed both her hands between Eliza's thighs, spreading them apart and placing her mouth onto her pre-cummed vagina. Ash never felt so satisfied in her life as Cavi began running her tongue through her wet pussy. Ash's mouth quivered as Cavi ran her tongue from her pelvis up to her stomach. The two girls made their way to the floor, Ash tearing off Cavi's utility shirt showing only her black tank top. She placed her right hand onto Cav's stomach, running her hand inside her tank top, while her right hand navigated to her pants. She pulled her right and out to help pull Taina's pants and underwear off. Cavi wrapped her legs around Ash's sides, not showing any signs off release. Ash gripped Cav's pussy, sticking her finger in to follow up. Her left hand ran back into the tank top and started gripping her nice sized tits, while the girls lips made their way back to each other.


	5. Do I Mean Anything To You?

**_*Meanwhile_** ** _With The Rest of The Team*_**

"Man, what a day." Buck sighed, pulling off his soft beanie hat. "What's Eliza and Taina doing anyways, that's got them staying behind." Hibana asked, looking back behind the truck. Cap removed his vest and pulled out a cigar from his pocket, "They said they were gonna pick up the rest of the bodies around the place.", he sighed, taking a puff. Hibana sat and thought for a second then her eyes widened, now knowing what their intentions were.

 ** _*An Hour Later*_**

Cum had covered the floors from the construction room to the master bedroom, both girls heavily panting in the queen sized bed. "Holy shit." Ash sighed, heavily breathing, "That was pretty fucking great." Cavi sat from the bed and began getting dressed again. Her face seemed more satisfied than ever. "Well I guess we should get ready to head out then." she sighed. The ladies both dawned their gear and made their way to the truck that was left behind for them.

 ** _*The Next Day*_**

Hibana and IQ entered the rec room and noticed their friend, Ash, resting her neck on an ice pack on the couch. "Well then Ms. Eliza," Hibana chuckled, "What were you and Ms. Taina up to last night?" Ash rotated her neck, flinching in the pain, "Fuck off Yumi, I'm exhausted." she sighed.

Footstep sounded from behind Monika and Yumiko, growing louder as it got closer. The two along with Ash all turned their attention, which to their surprise, was Ela sprinting towards them.

With one leap, she quickly hopped over behind the couch and took cover. "What are you doing?" IQ questioned. Ela peeked her head slightly from behind the couch, "If Maria shows up, you did not see me." she panted, placing her head back down. "Anyways," Hibana continued, "how did you twos fuck fest go?" Ash released a faint grin, "It was great, but damn she is aggressive as hell." she replied. "You and Taina fucked?" Ela asked, still behind the couch.

Mira came from around the corner, as if she lost something. "Have you guys seen Ela?" she interrupted. The ladies shook their heads no and Maria went on her way. "Say Ela, what's the deal with you and her anyway?" Ash questioned, slowly rotating to the back of the couch. Ela popped back up from behind the sofa, checking her surroundings before answering, "I let her finger me one time to help her experience new things and now she wants the full package everytime she gets turned on. She's very ferocious. She even bruised my inner left thigh with her groin. How the hell do you do that?" The ladies laughed and carried on with their conversation.

"So Eliza, you wanna go out for the night?" Yumi asked. Ash thought about the offer for a moment before deciding, "Eh, why not?" Ela reappeared from the couch, "Alright! Ladies night out tonight!" she cheered. Hibana looked at the time on her smartphone and started to wrap up the conversation. "Alright, we're gonna head out around eight tonight. Nothing too formal and not your gear of course, just regular clothes ladies." she laughed and walked away with IQ.

 ** _*7:45pm*_**

Jackal, Thermite, Fuze, Thatcher, and Buck all returned back to the base after a long and tiring mission. Jackal and Thermite stood by the front doors by the main desk while the rest of the guys went on ahead. "Jordan," Jackal started, "You seen Taina? I haven't seen her all day today." Thermite, analyzing his gun, looked up at Jackal, "No, we've been working all day." he answered. The guys headed into the main lobby of the building when their attentions were quickly turned to the stylized females heading their way.

Thermite and Jackal dropped their jaws in shock at what their partners were wearing. IQ was wearing a regular black t-shirt with her regular white jacket and black skinny jeans with a pair of pink Adidas hi top shoes with black stripes. Hibana wore a dark blue top that was cut above the belly button and black leggings with dark red Converse. Ash dawned a light grey skin-tight sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of orange and white Nike sneakers. Ela had dressed in a plain light blue t-shirt, black leggings, and teal colored Timberland boots.

Jäger came walking in from another room greeting the two stunned operators, "Hey guys, what's all this about?" he asked. Jackal pointed to the girls that had passed them. Jäger's jaw dropped with the other guys as they watched the ladies walk towards the main entrance. "Eliza!" a voice called out stopping the girls in their tracks. Ash turned around and saw that Cavi was the one to call her out. "Ho boy..." IQ whispered. Ash leaned back towards the group, "Give me a second..." she murmured to the others. "Where are you going?" Cav asked, getting a bit jealous. "Oh, uhh..." Ash hesitated, "Me and the girls are going out for tonight. We'll be back later." Taina gave her a blank expression then nodded, "Ok." The two gave one last kiss before they parted ways.

Cavi headed back towards the guys still looking at the girls. "Tough break, eh Taina?" Jäger laughed. Without giving a glance, Cavi delievered a vicious throat punch into his throat as she walked away, leaving Marius gasping for air on the ground.

 ** _*Later*_**

Caveira sat on her bed, scrolling through her phone when a knock came across her door. She grabbed her knife and advanced to the door. Cav flung the door open and drew her knife up at the visitor who turned out to be Frost. "Geez, do I need a siren to let you know it's me?" "Sorry." Cavi sighed. The two entered Cavs room and Frost closed the door. "Are you ok?" Tina asked, looking down at her friend. Taina looked to her concerned pal, "Yea. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied. "There's trails of your paint smeared down your cheeks." Frost pointed out. Cavi bursted into tears and landed her head onto Tina's shoulder.


	6. Betrayal?

Frost had guided themselves to bed. "What's wrong?" Frost worried as Cavi wept. "Eliza left out tonight. With some other girls. We haven't talked alot after our last mission last night." Frost wiped her friends sad tears away from her face, "Maybe she's just trying to figure some stuff out. It's too early to really think of stuff like that, don't ya think?Plus, it's only been one night and she's been very busy alot the last couple of months." Tina replied. "I'm worried she's gonna leave me." Taina whimpered. A knock sounded the door, interrupting the girls moment. "Oh please leave the knife." Frost implied. Cavi swung the door open to the feeling of flour splashing in her face. Bandit and Pulse stood on the other end of the bag, laughing to their hearts content. Taina drew her knife and impaled Bandit's elbow. Pulse quickly ditched his friend and ran down the hall. Before reaching the corner of the corridor, Cavi had ripped the knife from Bandit's arm and speared Pulse through his leg.

 ** _*Later That Night*_**

The group of girls arrived back on base. Ash had drunk a lot more than the others and was pretty wasted, slurring her words and rambling on about the most random of things. "Damn Eliza," Ela started, "You were well overdue for a night like this." Ash looked at her friend and gave a big laugh. "Y-You fuckin' know it." she chuckled. "What about Taina?" Hibana asked, hopping out from the car. "Ah, c'mon she's a big girl, *huck* plus she has Tina." Ash replied, stumbling to the doors with her friends.

Upon reaching the door, Ash shambled towards the wall next to the doors and took a seat. "Psst, Yumi." she whispered. "Eliza, what're you doing?" Hibana replied. Ash slowly began rolling tears down her cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" Yumiko questioned, squatting in front of her upset friend. "I feel as if I haven't put enough into my relation-*huck*ship." Ash whimpered. Hibana sat alongside her partner and leaned her against her shoulder, "Oh c'mon, you two have only been together for a week or so. There's nothing to worry about. You've been busy and stuff. I'm sure she'll understand." Hibana comforted Ash.

Before the conversation could properly end, Ash had fallen asleep on Hibana's shoulder. An hour had passed before Yumi slowly removed Ash from her clavicle and walked back inside. To her luck, Mute was walking back from the cafeteria with a snack and drink in his hands. "Oh Mark. Mind giving me a hand." Hibana called out. "What do ya need now?" Mute sighed.

Hibana led Mute to Ash, who was slumped over on the cold, hard pavement by the door. "Jeez, what did you ladies do tonight?" Mute asked, looking at his knocked out colleague. "She had more to drink than the rest of us." Yumi laughed, "If you can get her legs, I can get her arms and we'll drop her off on the couch in the rec room."

After the ops dropped Ash on the couch, Mute grabbed his snack and drink and went along his way. Hibana stayed behind to watch over her friend and sat on the same couch and propped Ash's feet up onto her lap. Yumiko propped her head back against the cushion behind her and stared at the wall. The clock was the only thing keeping the room from being completely silent with it ticking non stop, alongside the faint sound of yelling and laughing. It was no doubt that Glaz, Fuze, Tachanka, and Kapkan were still up drinking. The clock read 2:32 and Hibana finally found a way to rest her eyes.

About an hour later, Frost emerged from the dark corridor that led from the rooms. "Tina?" Hibana whispered. Frost turned her neck and faintly saw Hibana sitting on the couch in the dark rec room. "What?" she whispered back. "Can you sit here for a minute? I got use the bathroom." Yumi replied. Frost sat down on the floor of the couch, while Hibana ran to the bathroom. Tina looked back at the knocked out Ash on the couch. The moon had positioned itself to shine through the windows of the rec room, dimming the room. "Eh, Tina..." a voice faintly called out. Frost looked back and saw that Ash had awoken.

"Ssshhhh, Eliza...go to back to sleep." Frost gestured, squating by her head, laying her back down. "I never seen you wear that tank top before." Ash commented on Tina's light blue camo tank top. "I know, I know but it's hot. You should go back to sleep." Tina rubbed Ash's forehead slowly. Eliza slowly fell back asleep. Hibana quietly rushed back after hearing the talking in the room. Ash had fallen back asleep by the time Yumi returned and Frost had began to walk off. "Thanks." Hibana whispered. Tina nodded and started away. "Hey Tina," Yumiko whispered again, "What's that on your face?" Frost froze in place for a second, "Uh, it's left over food from Shurat's party earlier." Hibana looked at Frost with skepticism across her face, "Alright then." she whispered.

 ** _*The Next Day*_**

Ash awoken on the couch to the sound of the tv playing. Smoke, Blitz, and Rook had been sitting in the other chairs, staring at their phones from time to time. Smoke turned his head and saw that Ash was awake and staring at him intensely, as if she didn't recognize him. "Good morning doll, sleep well did ya?" James called out with a smirk. "Where's Yumi?" Ash replied, trying to stand. Smoke quickly rose from his seat and caught the unbalanced Ash, sitting her back down, "Easy lass," he started, "it's two in the afternoon and your a bit out of it. Lemme get you some water, yeah?" Eliza stood back up again and remained a bit more balanced, "Listen fuck. Help me to the café." she growled.


	7. Betrayal

Eliza had made her way to the cafeteria with James guiding her through. Upon entering, Ash took a long look around in hopes to find one of her friends but the only person she recognized at first glance was her girlfriend, Taina, who was quick to approach them. "I got her James." Cavi called out. "You sure? I can carry her there." Smoke implied. "I...Got...Her." Cav repeated with a more intimidating tone. Smoke removed Ash's arm from around his neck and walked off. "Long night, huh?" Taina asked, walking themselves back to the table. "Yea. My headache is gone though but my mouth is really dry and my legs are tired." Eliza responded. Cavi placed Ash in the chair across from her own at the table, "I'll go get you some water." she said and walked away.

"Eliza..." a voice whispered into Ash's ear. She quickly turned around and saw that it was Hibana in uniform. "Where the hell were you at?" Ash replied. "Sorry I had a mission this morning and I just got back but that's not important. Last night Tina came into the living room and watched over you last night while I went to the bathroom." Hibana implied. Ash gave Yumiko a confused look, "And?" "And when I got back, I noticed a marking on her face. It was white." Yumi added. "What are you saying?" Eliza asked. "What I'm saying is it looked and smelled like she just got out of an orgy with just one other person." Hibana answered, gesturing her head towards Cavi, who had been staring at them the whole time. "Well I'm gonna get changed, see ya." Hibana said and headed towards the exit as Cavi returned to the table.

"What was that about?" she asked placing cups of water on the table. Eliza chuckled, "Oh nothing. Just some nonsense. She thinks you and Tina fucked last night or some shit like that." Taina stopped drinking from her cup and looked up at Ash, "Haha, really? That is crazy." As Hibana walked through the exit, Frost was walking in. Time felt as if it had slowed down and Yumi looked deadly into Tina's eyes as they walked past each other. Frost was more intimidated than she wanted to be and broke eye connections with Hibana. Tina quickly made her way to Cavi and Ash, stilling wearing her light blue camo tank top with pink running shorts. "Um, Taina...can I, uh, speak to you for a minute?" Frost asked slightly trembling in her legs.

The two walked away from the table and to the outside courtyard. "What is it?" Cavi asked. "I got these feelings again." Frost responded. "No. That was one night only and that was because I was lonely." Taina answered. "Oh, c'mon please. It's killing me right now. I helped you, can't you help me?" Frost cried. "Fine, fine, fine. Five minutes. That's all." Cav responded. The girls walked back into the café and to the table. "Hey, I gotta go help her with some stuff. I'll get back with ya later, ok?" Cavi inquired towards Ash. "Yea, ok no problem. I gotta go change anways." Ash replied, finally gaining power back to her legs.

 ** _*An Hour Later*_**

Ash had been pondering on what Hibana said earlier. "Tina did look a bit out of place and she had a weird tone too. It was all coincidental that they left when she showed up." she thought to herself. Eliza left her room and headed to Cavi's room to get clarification. On the way there, Ash had run into Ela, who was walking in the opposite direction. "Oh, your up." Without saying anything, Ash turned Ela around and made her walk with her. "What are you doing?" Ela asked. "Yumi thinks, Taina's cheating and if thats's the case I'm gonna need another witness to make sure I'm not hearing or seeing shit." Ash explained.

The two arrived at the room and placed their ears on the door. Loud moans were being let out from the voices Ash didn't wanna hear, Frost and Cavi. Eliza pulled her head away from the door and stood in front of it. Ela walked to Ash to try and calm her down, but nothing happened. She didn't talk, she didn't move, nothing. Minutes passed until the girls in the room finished their session. The door knob rattled, indicating that someone was about to open it. Ash began walking towards it, waiting for the first face to show up.

Frost began to exit until she saw Ash standing there in the way. Every ounce of anger, rage, and hatred in Eliza's body quickly built up into her fist. "Oh shit..." Frost murmured. Ash cocked her arm back and in a blink of an eye, her fist had already collided with Frost's jaw. "What the fuck!?" Cavi yelled. She swung open the door and saw Ash and Ela standing there, Ela looking more scared than ever. Ash stood there, heavily breathing and gawking at Taina, "Fuck. You." she finally spoke. As she walked away, she bursted into tears and leaned on Ela, who escorted her back to her room.

Hibana was making her way towards the outside sitting area, until she noticed Ela carrying a crying Ash on her arm. Yumi rushed to her friends as they walked to the room. "Here I got her." Yumiko gestured, leaning Eliza on her arm. "What happened?" Yumi asked? "I'll tell you in a minute." Ela replied. IQ had been in the front lobby, returning from her mission as the girls passed by and she was quick to catch up to them. "What's wrong?" Monika asked. "In a minute." Ela answered

Ela, Hibana, and IQ all escorted Ash to her room. IQ and Ela sat on the bed and Hibana placed Ash in between them and squatted down. "So what happened?" Hibana calmly asked. Ash began to talk but her sadness got the best of her and she leaned onto Monika's shoulder and began crying again. "Zis is a new jacket." IQ thought to herself. "You were right." Ela replied, "She was being cheated on." Hibana quickly rose back to her feet. "Where's that Canadian cunt at..." before she could finish, Ela grabbed her arm and shook her head. "No. She got her pretty damn good." she said, pointing towards Ash. Hibana squatted in front of Eliza again and held her hands, Monika wrapped her arm around Ash's shoulder and Ela slowly patted her leg.


	8. Goodbye

**_*A Week Later*_**

Ela, IQ, and Hibana had been out trying to get Eliza to smile again from going to the bars to the movies. Time fell short when Thatcher had approached them at the base, "New assignments, ladies. Time to get going." he said, giving a folder to Hibana and Ash. The girls left and geared up, meeting back at the front an hour later. Ash and Hibana were the last to enter the truck. Everyone was quiet in the truck due to hate and awkwardness that lingered. Yumi and Eliza wasn't expecting Frost and Cavi to be going on the mission with them.

"Asshole." Tina murmured under her breath. "I'm sorry, what?" Hibana agressively asked. "I'm sorry, could you not hear me over the sound of a Yokai drone blowing you in your ear?" Hibana dropped her rifle on the truck floor and grabbed Frost by the shoulder and pinned her against the wall. Taina quickly drew her knife towards Yumi's throat and Ash drew her 5.7 pistol at Cavi. Doc was completely forgotten about in the back and was to nervous to say anything.

The truck finally came to a halt and everyone got their shit together. Ash and Hibana hopped out of the truck and was ready to advance. Cavi approached Ash from behind, "Eliza, I'm..." before she could finish, Ash had walked away, "sorry." Hibana kicked down the front door of the snowy lodge. Bullets and blood flew everywhere. Ash ran passed Hibana, straight into the enemies and began slaughtering them.

After some time had passed, Frost, Cav, and Doc began to ventured into the lodge. Dead terrorist bodies covered the floors along with their blood. Hibana and Ash both heavily breathing, came from down stairs wiping blood from their faces. Docs team caught up to Ash and Hibana in the main lobby area. "Eliza..." Cavi rushed forward. Yumi blocked her course and held her back. Ash calmly gestured Hibana out of the way and approached Taina. With no hesitation, Ash released an open hand slap across Cavi's face, rubbing face paint off. "I guess I deserve that." Taina laughed.

Yumi and Tina gave each other mean glares as the other two girls talked. Doc examined the room for any leftover toxins in the area. "I guess I did destroy Tina's jaw a bit harder than I anticipated." Ash chuckled. All was fine and the team was beginning to leave on a more happier feeling than when they arrived. A round of bullets rattled the air and caused a disturbance in room. Doc quickly took cover behind the couch, "SECOND FLOOR!" A terrorist was hidden up top and decided to take his chances. Hibana and Doc quickly took him down and began assessing what had happen.

"Eliza!!" Cavi yelled. Yumi cocked her head faster than she ever had before and rushed over. In the time the first round of bullets were fired from the enemy, it was Ash that he was aiming for. Doc ran over to his bleeding out partner.

After several minutes of treatment, Doc gave his final verdict. "She's gone. I'm sorry." Cavi released a terrifying cry and drew her knife. She approached one of the dead White Masked guys and began stabbing him. Tina pulled her away and she began crying. Hibana kneeled down by her friend and began weeping. Every memory she had with her began rushing through her head and was beating even heavier on her emotions.

Cav returned back to Ash and tears rolled all over her cheeks. "No...no...no...no...no." Taina kept murmuring to herself. "Taina no..." Frost interrupted, "don't do it. It's ok." Cavi drew her Luison pistol out and aim directly under her chin. Everything fell silent and and another bullet was released from the chamber. Cavi's body dropped by Ash's body. Frost had just witnessed her friend take her own life. All was silent throughout the lodge. Doc, Hibana, and Frost placed their friends in a body bag. Word got back to base and the other ops all gathered around for the funerals of two of the best operators on Team Rainbow.


End file.
